The Mayer Family
by jberri79
Summary: Just my take on how life is inside this family.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Visitor

**Author:** jberri79

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Luke, Noah, Reid, Jade OFC's

**W/C:** 2,711

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. This is merely a stress reliever.

**Summary:** Life inside the Mayer Family, at least my take on it.

**Warnings:** Warm family moments- but that's not a warning. Loaded with Reid, sorry I like him, just as long as he's not touching Luke.

**Author's Note:** Reid and Noah are friends in this, the way they should've been on that damn show. Will take somewhat from canon but for the most part AU big time since Reid's dead and such.

**Feedback:** Appreciated

**Beta'd:** Nope all mistakes mind. And mine alone.

Noah hated crowds. Absolutely hated them, if he could avoid them he would. He loved the quiet- the calm of things which was funny in itself since the work he did was in a word 'hectic' and the love of his life was a little more then loud and loved a crowd and knew how too entertain.

Luke could conform to any situation- could play any part he was a jack of all trades so to speak. He could charm the pants off of any one. And in some situations leave Noah in a state of awe watching, as he worked his magic. He once charmed his way out of a ticket, Noah thought for sure it was never gonna happen- but to his delight and disbelief it did, because with a wink of his eye and a flash of pearly whites they were sent on their merry way with a warning and a have a nice night as a reply.

Noah's disbelief came from the fact that Luke didn't even know what he was capable of, which was probably for the best- knowing would probably foil him.

Luke's ability 'superpower' some would call it, could have came in handy at this very moment- but sadly no Luke. And that was the reason Noah stood by the curb next to his car outside of O'Hare airport silently cursing to the heavens, while a police officer smiled and politely handed him a ticket for parking in a tow away zone. "Be lucky that's all I did kid, I could have had it towed." The short portly man said as he squished himself into his car and drove away.

"Asshole," Noah muttered watching as the police car left.

"That's a bad word daddy. You shouldn't say that. And why did he call you a kid daddy? Your not a kid daddy I'm a kid."

Noah looked down at his four year old daughter who recently started asking questions without taking breaths. "I know munchkin sorry, daddy's just a little upset."

"Cause you got a ticket?" Lu asked frowning.

"Yeah." Noah had to smile at that, his Lu was always stating the obvious.

After stuffing the ticket in his pocket he walked them to the car and looked around wondering where he could park. O'Hare airport was always so crowed and he wanted too make sure he didn't miss him when he came out of the front entrance.

When Lu was safely seated in her car seat Noah pulled off looking for a spot. After about twenty minutes and more then a handful of 'why this and why that daddy' he finally found one and parked.

Taking Lu's hand he ran six very long blocks back to the entrance and walked in with Lu tagging along behind him. He kept his grip on her hand tight has he entered the busy airport, he found the gate he was looking for and waited patiently. He decided too pick Lu up and put her on his shoulders, something she loved. "Keep a look out for him munchkin."

They stood by the gate and Noah watched as other adults walked by tugging along their own bundles of joy through the airport. Some looked quite happy while others seemed about two seconds away from pulling out their hair. Crowds were quite stressful and the crowds at the airport took the cake. Still Noah was in away content at 'people watching' while Lu played with his hair and nonchalantly put it out there that she hadn't had MacDonald's in a while and that she spotted one by where he parked the car, he had to laugh at how cool her tone sounded pointing that out; she was basically saying hint- hint.

Fifth teen minutes had passed by while he waited; Noah noted this as he looked at his watch. "Maybe we're at the wrong gate?" He sighed as he looked up at the signs too make sure he was in the right place. He turned around making a full circle and giggled at the squeal that came out of Lu's mouth.

"Do that again daddy!" Lu put her arms straight out and begged for him to do it again. "Please daddy!"

He craned his head to the side too get a look at her "give me a kiss first." After Noah received his kiss he begin too spin around making sure he was holding her legs tight before doing so. After about the fifth spin Lu yelled to get his attention.

"He's here daddy! He's here!" Lu yelled. "Let me down!"

"Relax Lu, he's not going to leave without us." Noah let her down and watched as she energetically run in the direction of their new arrival and jumped in his arms almost knocking him over. His bags had fallen while locked in the embrace and Noah quickly picked them up while he picked up Lu.

"You're late," Noah said feigning annoyance while putting the strap of the bag over his head and looking through the pockets on the outside of the bag.

"Looking for something Mr. Mayer?"

"Yeah." Was all Noah said as he opened the bag and continued his search, Reid just smirked and focused his attention on Lu poking her in her stomach and telling her how different she looked from the last time he saw her. "Are you sure you're Lu?"

"It's me uncle Reid. I promise" she giggled.

Reid put on his best shocked face and had too object, telling her it was no way she was his niece his niece was smaller and her head wasn't so big. Lu protested by telling him she was still very small and didn't have a big head. After giving her a close examination by lifting her chin and turning it from side to side he conceded "God you've gotten big, I have got too visit more." Lu smiled and hugged him around the neck real tight.

Reid started to walk off with Lu still hanging from his hip; he turned around abruptly too stare at Noah. "It's not in there Mr. Mayer." He snorted and continued walking.

Noah looked up and glared in Reid's direction. "Why didn't you just say that then!"

Reid turned around again and laughed, "because watching you search through my bag like a child on Christmas day was- _is_ funny." He laughed some more and walked towards the entrance.

"Asshole!"

"Daddy!….. Bad word." Lu scolded.

"Daddy's sorry!" Noah had a look of embarrassment on his face as he ran too catch up with them. When he got to them Reid slapped him lightly on the back of the head. "Don't swear at your elders. And don't worry you'll get it." Reid slapped the back of Noah's head lightly once again and smiled. "Now point me in the direction of the car, my ass is hungry."

"Uncle Reid." Lu whined, "you shouldn't use bad words, it's bad and your not bad are you?"

"Sometimes." Reid smirked. Lu gave him a questioning look and in a kid like way she narrowed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment. "Sorry munchkin." Noah laughed as Reid bowed his head in shame at being the one scolded now by a four year old.

"Good for you."

"Whatever… I'm hungry, what's on the menu?"

"I don't know, Luke's supposed to cook tonight."

"Tonight?….. I'm hungry now," Reid huffed. "Is there a McDonalds nearby?"

The excited yell that came from Lu had both Reid and Noah cringing away from the sheer loudness of it. "There's one by where daddy parked uncle Reid over there over there." She pointed excitedly over in the direction of where Noah had parked.

Reid glanced up at Noah with an apologetic look on his face which quickly changed into a grimace. "I don't see a McDonalds Mr. Mayer? Where exactly did you park?"

Noah gave his own apologetic look. "Sorry but as you can see it's packed around here. I'm parked about six blocks away on a side street. And I got a ticket no thanks to you." Noah stuck his tongue out and started to walk away.

"You want me to pay for it?" Reid asked sincerely.

Noah stopped and quickly turned around. "No….. I was joking Reid, don't worry about it."

"Good, cause I wasn't going to pay up anyway." They both shared a little chuckle and started too walk.

While walking back to the car Reid put Lu down and took her hand and wrapped his arm around Noah's shoulder "Now. Tell me about the baby." Noah's grin almost split his face at the mention of the baby.

"No words man, just when you see him- you will turn into a puddle." Reid gave him a yeah right look.

"Whatever man, you have a heart and you know it. You are the same man who can't say no to this one." He pointed his finger at Lu who was smiling brightly up at them.

Reid was looking down at Lu who was now smiling sweetly just at him he looked back up at Noah. "I can say no to her." He said hesitantly; his brow furrowed has he focused his attention back on Lu. Not quite believing his owe words and wouldn't let on but Noah knew the truth.

Noah rolled his eyes. "No you can't." With no doubt in his voice.

"Yes I can," Reid argued not liking Noah's tone.

This banter went on and on until they made it back to the car. "Face it Reid, you're wrapped around her little finger and you know it." Noah grinned.

"So. Are. You," Reid grinned back.

"True." Noah admitted.

Noah unlocked the car and Lu climbed in first. "Man Mayer, did you have to park so far?" Reid nagged looking over the top of the car towards Noah.

"It was the only parking spot I could find, stop complaining."

"Mr. Mayer I'm on vacation, I shouldn't have to walk anywhere," Reid replied in mock annoyance as he fell into the passenger seat. Noah rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time since getting to the airport. He put Reid's bags in the back next to Lu and got in, he was about to say something in response to Reid when Lu started too speak.

"Uncle Reid?"

"Yes munchkin?" Reid asked turning his body in the seat to look at her.

"Why do you call Daddy Mr. Mayer?" Both men glanced at each other before addressing her, Noah cleared his throat and smiled before speaking.

"Sweetheart it's a nick name."

"But daddy, that's your last name." She bounced back at him.

Touche.

"I know sweetheart but-" Noah could see Reid from the corner of his eye chuckling. "Um….. it's because we're friends so-"

"But daddy….. how come he doesn't call you Noah? If he's your friend?" Her brow was starting too wrinkle.

"Yeah"… Noah said slowly- his brow doing the same thing. "We are fri-"

Before Noah could finish, Reid was stepping in. "Munchkin?"

"Yes uncle Reid."

"You know how we call you Lu?"

"Yes," she said wide eyed.

"And how you just answered too munchkin?"

"Un huh," she said enthusiastically like some big secret was about to be revealed.

"That's not your name right?"

"No. It's Noah Luka," she announced happily. "Daddy tells me all the time, I'm named after him and poppy."

"Poppy….." Reid murmured. "Who the hell came up with that idea again? What are you people Spanish?" Reid smirked.

Noah laughed. "Don't make fun."

"Whatever," Reid said laughing right back. He turned his attention back on Lu. "Okay but yet they call you Lu right?" Reid said picking the conversation right back up.

"Right" …Lu answered nodding strong in agreement.

"It's a nick name. It's what people who are close do, it's a term of endearment."

Reid turned around in the seat pleased with himself. "Nice one," Noah muttered sarcastically.

"What?" Reid said annoyed.

"You just opened up a whole new can of-"

"What's term of dearment mean?" Noah smiled knowingly at Reid, he knew that was gonna happen.

"Endearment munchkin," Reid corrected. "The word is endearment."

"Okay….. what does it mean."

"Um….. it means you care about the person, you love them."

"Love... them?" Lu repeated.

"Yeah."

"You love my daddy?"

"Um….yeah," Reid said slowly, he had a weird feeling this was a trap.

"What about my Poppy?….. You not taking daddy away from Poppy are you?" Lu started to panic and her eyes started too brim with tears.

"No Lu never," Reid rushed to explain. "I love your poppy also, he saw the tension in her face clear away even as the tears fell down her face, Noah handed her a tissue and told her to relax. Reid breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back into the seat. Little did he know she was back there in her car seat more confused then ever.

"You don't give Poppy a nick name? You just call him Luke why? If you love him like daddy why come he doesn't have a dearment ?"

Reid turned to looked at her once more, she had a look of confusion on her pretty face. Reid didn't know what else to say, he looked at Noah for assistance.

"Nope," was all he got from Noah who was smirking at him.

Reid looked out the window and saw MacDonald's across the street from where they were parked he gasped loudly and pointed in its direction. "Oh my god Lu!….. look its MacDonald's! Who wants a happy meal!"

Forgetting about the conversation Lu screamed aloud and asked for a smoothie instead of juice with her happy meal. Their previous conversation out the window once MacDonald's was thrown in. Noah looked at Reid in shear disbelief; started the car and headed for mickie dees. Reid fell back into the seat and closed his eyes taken a deep breath. "Jesus," he whispered. "That was rough."

"Tell me about it," Noah replied.

Ten minutes later they had their food. Lu sat quietly in the back playing with her toy and eating her nuggets, Reid looked content taking a big bite out of his Big Mac, Noah had his eyes on the road while his hand somehow reached Reid's bag too grab a handful of French-fries. "So" … Noah started. "Be nice to Jade when you meet her." Reid took his attention off of his burger and cocked his eyebrow in Noah's direction.

"What does that mean?" Reid asked a slight smile appearing on his face. They were stopped at a red light and Noah only glanced sideways at him.

"You know exactly what that means," Noah glared. "And stop smiling, just behave okay?"

Silence.

"Reid!" Noah warned.

"Okay! I'll behave….. Geez! You want me too sign something in blood?"

"Maybe. If it's needed," Noah grinned; snatching the burger out of Reid's hand and taking a bite. The light turned green and Noah handed the buger back to him. "Let's go home," Noah breathed. And they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Black Eyed Jade  
><strong>Author:<strong> jberri79  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Luke, Noah, Reid, Jade OFC's  
><strong>WC: **2,655  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these characters. This is merely a stress reliever.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Life inside the Mayer Family, at least my take on it.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Warm family moments- but that's not a warning. Loaded with Reid, sorry I like him, just as long as he's not touching Luke.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Reid and Noah are friends in this, the way they should've been on that damn show. Will take somewhat from canon but for the most part AU big time since Reid's dead and such.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Appreciated  
><strong>Beta'd:<strong>Nope all mistakes mind. And mine alone.

Reid had gotten up early that first morning on his vacation; which was weird, they had all stayed up passed twelve his first night there, of course Lu had been in bed since nine. And the baby lay in its bassinet- not to far away from them.

The house was eerily quiet which was again weird especially with Luke and Lu in the house; however it was only six so it was a little early for those two. "Give it time," he muttered. He took this time to himself before the ruckus could begin. Reid went down to the kitchen, made himself a cup of coffee; grabbed a muffin and made his way towards the back to check out the backyard. He wanted too see how the swing set he brought Lu held up.

The weather was a bit chilly but it didn't bother Reid, he found a couple of seats outside plopped down in one and put his feet up in the other. He took a sip of coffee and leaned his head back; closed his eyes and breathed in the clean crisp air, so much better then the always hot stifling air in Dallas. It was peaceful and quiet and the early morning breeze whipped through his hair, leaving him calm and collected. He took a big gulp of his coffee sighed contently, Luke always got the best. He placed the mug down leaned his head back again and closed his eyes. He nearly nodded off when an unfamiliar voice broke through the silence. "You must be Reid? Luke's told me all about you."

His eyes popped open at the disturbance. Reid slowly turned his head towards the voice, and saw a puff of grey hair peeking over the fence that divided them. "Hi I'm Edna Dennis, your neighbor."

_"So"_ was all Reid could think but he knew that was an invite to a chat, and didn't want to be rude- still he filed it away, in the back of his mind for later too remember too stay out of the backyard. No good could come of it.

"Yes I'm Reid," he said chuckling lightly. _"Fake much Reid." _He slapped a smile on his face and pushed himself out of the chair, and made his way over towards the old woman. As he approached the fence he noticed she had a smudge of dirt on her face and held a garden tool in her hand "_it's barely seven geeze, what's up with old people and mornings? Take a break already, you've done enough."_

"So how do you know Luke and Noah?" Edna asked.

"Thought you said Luke's told you all about me?" Reid smirked.

"Well… yeah" Edna blushed embarrassed. "He told me you were Lu's godfather," she shrugged her shoulders trying to give off the vibe she really wasn't that interested- but he could tell she was. "I just wanted to know, how that came to be." She finished.

_"Pry much?"_ Reid new fishing when he came across it. No matter how old and sweet it was, however he played along. "Oh me and the guys go way back." He waited for Edna to respond to that. Waited to see if she would continue too fish for answers.

"Oh. How so," her eyes brighten waiting for a response.

She was old. Probably lonely and Reid could hear Noah's voice saying, "be nice" so he walked closer to the fence and looked over. Edna had planted herself in a chair, and was fiddling around with a bunch of little white colorful packets that Reid, assumed to be flower seeds, she was also still trying to give the impression she really didn't care, Reid smile at that. "Luke and I use to date." As soon as he said it, Edna's head shot up, her eyes gleamed with wonder and begged for more.

Reid saw a gate. An entrance that would put him right smack dab in Edna's garden. He might as well be friendly with the neighbors if…. he shook his head he hadn't asked yet he was going to- just needed the right time. Reid made his way towards the gate and went through; Edna smiled and offered him a seat.

Ten minutes later.

"You stole Luke from Noah? Oh dear boy, how could you?"

Edna's scolding made him feel ashamed; he ducked his head a little. He didn't even know her, dame. That was Noah, rubbing off on him. "Yeah I did, but it was only temporary. They couldn't stay away from each other- not that I didn't try," he added.

Edna shook her head in disappointment. "So what happened? How did the three of you become so close?" It intrigued her immensely.

Reid cleared his throat snorted a little at the story he was about to tell her, and frankly he couldn't understand why he was telling her in the first place. He didn't know her- but felt at ease with her. "There was a wedding," Reid started. "Luke and I went together. The wedding never happened, some crazed lunatic named Mick Dante stormed the church; took hostages and in the process I was shot."

"Oh dear Lord!" Edna gasped.

"Its okay, I survived." Reid put up his hands. "See not a scratch on me," he said smiling.

"So then what happened?"

"I was bleeding. Luke was freaking, and there was so much commotion going on around us. All of a sudden I feel this pressure on me. I look up and its Noah, he's leaning over me; his jacket in a ball pressed against my side."

"He saved your life?"

"Yep, I would've died if he wasn't there. He knew exactly what too do and kept not only Luke calm- but me as well."

"Is that what made you two close?" Edna asked.

"No! Hell no…we still couldn't stand the sight of each other" Reid smirked "but there was respect."

"So what happened? What changed?"

"Luke broke up with me. I wasn't surprised through, I knew he still loved Noah and I was just a phase."

"Did that hurt?" Edna asked concerned.

"Not really. It's not like he was the love of my life, he's the love of Noah's life."

"And he went back to Noah?"

"Eventually he did. Not right away but doing that time somehow, Noah and I became friends. There was a nod here and a nod there, and one day we're at the same coffee shop, I'm standing behind him, I take a chance say hi and now he's my best friend."

"That's it?" Edna asked confused.

"Yeah, that's it. No big secret, no big deal, nothing life shattering. I mean he did save my life but yeah that's it."

Edna sat back in her seat examining Reid.

"What?" Reid asked paranoid

"I think it is a big deal," Edna said with a smile.

"How so" Reid asked.

"Well….. I get the feeling you never stick your neck out, you never take chances." Edna smiled knowingly. "Especially with your feelings," she finished. "And standing on that line behind Noah, you took a chance and now here you are apart of a family."

"You're freaking me out lady." He was caught between being serious and a joke, it kind of scared him a little, and she was on point, he wanted too sneer at her, leave her with a nasty reply and be on his way. He could hear Noah's voice in his head again saying 'be nice' so he did the only thing a good kind friendly neighbor would do.

"So," Reid stood up clasped his hands together; looking around the garden. Reid didn't like being analyzed and wanted too nip that conversation in the bud …. "whatcha doing?" He regretted the words as soon as they came out, Edna's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. _"To friendly oh shit." _Reid thought.

For the next half hour, Edna proceeded to explain to Reid, the best way to prune mini rose bushes and what plants were best for planting in the mid west. By the end of the conversation, Reid knew the best plants or perennials, if you like them coming back every spring. "Gardening is bad on the knees," she said "so to keep replanting would be bad for me, these babies's pop up every spring and summer and some stay till the fall."

She smiled at Reid so opened and really proud of her garden. "These, right here" she pointed to what look like a dead bush to Reid. "This is my rose bush, it's not much to look at now- but by spring…. you'll see, they're beautiful," Edna announced.

Edna pulled Reid by the arm, keeping him close. She guided him through her gardening explaining to him what would be there by spring; kept dropping name after name at him, Cornflowers, Lenten Rose, Virginia Blue Bells "Oh!" She gasped out loud standing in what look like an empty spot "these are where my Black eyed Susan's will be."

"Black eyed Susan's?" Reid asked eye brow arched.

"Yeah, oh they're beautiful!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Reid swore she was about too dance a jig. He honestly couldn't believe he was standing here talking about this.

"There you are, jeez! We've been looking everywhere for you, well they have, I could care less." Reid looked up on the back porch and saw Jade standing there with her hands on her hips, she rolled her eyes and walked in their direction. "Hi Ms, Edna."

"Hi, sweetheart." Edna smiled.

Jade turned her attention back on Reid. "Lu's climbing the walls, and Luke wants too stuff you with pancakes."

"Where's Noah?" Reid asked.

"He mumbled something about French vanilla and left the house," Jade replied.

Reid smiled, Noah knew his favorite coffee creamer was French vanilla and since he was the guest- of course he would go get it. "Oh you make me sick," Jade groaned. "You look weird when you smile, kinda crazy."

Reid just glared at her. Edna stood by watching; more then a little amused at the scene. "Well," Reid breathed. "I guess that's my cue Edna." He took her frail little hand; kissed it and went back over to his side of the fence. As soon as he reached Jade, he called her a bitch underneath his breath; gave Edna a smile while doing so, Jade walked off he followed behind.

Jade and Reid had got off on the wrong foot yesterday when he arrived. Reid couldn't help himself, every chance he got he took a jab at Jade, and Jade gave as good as she got. By the end of the night, Reid's new nick name was little shit, and every time Jade called him that, she didn't blink or falter he kinda had respect for that- not that he would tell her that.

They heard laughing in the background and they both turned around to see Edna standing in her garden watching them. "What?" Reid asked.

"Nothing," Edna said. She was still smiling as she spoke.

"What?" Jade said now standing next to Reid, just as curious.

"You two," she answered. "You want to hate each other- but I think deep down you don't."

Jade and Reid both snorted at the same time "Never gonna happen," Jade replied; turning around and continuing to the back door.

Reid stood there for a moment staring at Edna; she already knew things about him that freaked him out.

It was the first time they were meeting, and yet she knew he had a hard time opening up and making friends. That being friends with Noah, was like taking a leap of faith, but how could she know Jade and him would become friends, they had met each other for the first time yesterday, and their exchange was horrible.

"See you around Edna," Reid said warily and made it to the back door where Jade, waited. Reid stared her in the face and she stared back.

"What!" Jade yelled on the defensive.

"Nothing," Reid said, quickly passing through. Jade walked by him, she stopped and turned around; curious too know what was on his mind.

"What?"

"Why would someone name a plant Black eyed Susan?" Jade just looked at him. "I mean really, its kinda mean. I would imagine there's more then a handful of women named Susan, who have been abused, that name is offensive."

"Are you serious?" Jade asked.

"Come on….. You don't think that's offensive? I'm pretty sure if it was black eyed Jade, you wouldn't like it." Reid pressed his lips together trying not to laugh. "Not that you wouldn't deserve it, and I'm betting there's a lot of people who want too punch you in the eye." Reid started to walk away and Jade punched him in the shoulder and pinched his side so hard he yelped.

"Little shit," Jade walked away leaving him hunched over in the hall rubbing at his side, he stood up straight and a ball a energy that probably weighed no more then twenty-five pounds came rushing at him.

"Uncle Reid!" Lu exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"I was in the back yard sweetheart." He picked her up and went to the kitchen Luke was at the stove with his back to them. He was bopping his head around; ear buds in his ear making breakfast. Reid heard the front door and knew it was Noah.

Noah came into the kitchen. A smile spread across his face as soon as he saw Luke, he still hadn't turned around so now Noah, Reid and Lu watched on in delight has Luke shook his butt and sung off key to single ladies.

Jade came back as soon as she heard Noah come through the front door. She pushed passed Noah, and stood behind Luke mimicking the dance Luke was doing. Reid couldn't help but laugh; Luke heard it and turned around. He was so startled, he dropped the pancake he was about too put on the plate next to the stove "Jesus," Luke yelled holding his hand to his chest. "You scared me."

"Single Ladies….. Luke? Really" Jade asked.

"What! It's a good song." Luke replied; bending down too pick up the fallen pancake.

"Yeah"….. Noah cut in; placing the groceries on the table. "It's a good song for single ladies. Last time I check, you're not single and not a lady."

"I don't know Noah." Jade said smirking at Luke. "Do that butt thing you were doing again- because you sure look like one from the back a few minutes ago."

"Hahaha real funny," Luke replied giving Jade a mock glare.

Reid was still standing up and still held Lu in his arms, she kissed his cheek and started too squirm, obviously bored with the adults, Reid let her down and she ran back to the living room too watch cartoons. Reid watched in a daze as she did so.

"Reid?"

"Hmmm," Reid looked back at the trio.

"You alright?" Luke asked; walking towards him.

"Phbt, he's alright," Jade said. "It's probably just old age," she took a seat at the table and poured some orange juice.

"Jade," Noah scolded. "Be nice."

"What, I'm just stating facts," she gave Reid a pointed stare, "aren't you like fifty?"

"Jade!" Noah yelled- but he was starting too laugh.

"Mayer," Reid complained. "You're not suppose too laugh."

"What! It's a joke, you're not really fifty"…..Noah's brow furrowed, "wait are you?" Noah started too laugh again, Luke and Jade followed.

Reid walked off; he decided to join Lu in the living room. "Comeback Reid," Luke yelled.

"Yeah comeback," Noah repeated.

"No! Stay gone," Jade chimed in.

"Call me when breakfast is done," he grumbled. "And you wish you could age as well as me, Idiots." Reid could hear them laughing as he walked away and it brought a smile to his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Brother's Babies and Freakouts  
><strong>Author:<strong> jberri79  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Luke, Noah, Reid, Jade OFC's  
><strong>WC: **3,725  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these characters. This is merely a stress reliever.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Life inside the Mayer Family, at least my take on it.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Warm family moments- but that's not a warning. Loaded with Reid, sorry I like him, just as long as he's not touching Luke.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Reid and Noah are friends in this, the way they should've been on that damn show. Will take somewhat from canon but for the most part AU big time since Reid's dead and such.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Appreciated  
><strong>Beta'd:<strong>Nope all mistakes mind. And mine alone.

"Noah did you get the milk?"

"Yes baby of course." They were standing in the bread aisle of Wal-Mart super center Noah had a list in his hand checking off items. "baby did we get mustard?"

Luke turned to Noah squishing up his face, "Yuck we don't eat that."

"I know baby but _he_ does." Noah points down the aisle in Reid's direction.

Reid was currently bent over deciding on chocolate chip or double chocolate chip. Eventually he picked up both and came walking down the aisle, big smile on his face. "Man I love this place."

"I see that," Luke smiled taking the items.

"How can you not? a place where you can buy food _and_ dress shirts awesome."

"Hey, Reid have you seen Jade?" Noah asked looking at his phone. "I tried calling but I can't get a signal."

About twenty minutes ago, Jade wandered off with the baby, and Lu in tow and hadn't been heard from since.

"I'm sure they're fine," Luke reassured.

"I know but….."

"But what?" Reid asked.

"It's Lu…. She may be cute but she can be a handful, I don't want Jade to be overwhelmed," Noah said concerned. "She's still figuring out this whole new mom thing."

Luke rubs his hand up and down Noah's arm trying to soothe him. "You worry too much bubby….. Jade's tough."

"Yeah, Luke's right," Reid chimes in. "Jade's pretty tough."

Both men turn in his direction, shock apparent on their faces.

"What?" Reid asks annoyed.

"You just gave Jade a compliment." Noah smiles; punches Reid lightly in the shoulder.

Reid scoffs, smacks Noah's hand away. "I did not!"

"Uh huh, you did," both men say and nod in unison.

"Peeft."

"Don't worry we won't say anything." Luke gestures his pointer finger between him and Noah in a comical way.

"Shut up," Reid walks off fast down the aisle, Luke and Noah assume it's just to get away from the teasing. Little do they know, he's actually searching for two missing females and a baby.

"Lu, put down the cereal box, we already picked one." Lu looks up at Jade, her eyes looking like a Disney character cartoon.

"That's not gonna work, so put it down," Jade says sternly. At that moment Reid walks by, catching them from the corner of his eye. He hides behind a display full of Entenmann's in various assortments- really it's more like a tower.

Lu is still holding on to the cereal box being defiant. "I know you heard me Lu."

Lu continues to hold on; standing her ground. "Okay, okay, you wanna give me a hard time?" Lu's brow crinkles not following. Jade take's the box and places it in the cart, she sighs almost like she's resigned, and Lu gives a smile and jumps up and down in victory. "Guess we're not going to the movies tomorrow," Jade says coolly. "Well….. I am" she shrugs, "but you got your cereal right?"

Lu's jumping automatically stops, "I wanna go to the movies too."

"It's too late," Jade says shaking her head slow, "you can't have both, it's a shame really." Jade clicks her teeth and starts too push the cart down the hall. Lu runs after her and is grabbing at the cereal box now; trying to take it out.

"I change my mind auntie Jade, I want to go to the movies" Lu is hopping now excitedly.

"Hmm….. I don't know, you're not listening to me."

"I will, I will I promise."

"Okay," Jade hands the cereal box back to Lu and watches as she hurriedly runs back and places it on the shelve. Lu runs back to Jade almost out of breath.

"So can I go to the movies now?"

"It depends," Jade says smoothly.

"What?" Lu says slightly frowning.

"Stop asking me for everything you see."

"I won't"

"Promise," Jade's voice is stern as she speaks to Lu.

"I promise"

"Then we'll go to the movies."

_"Score one for Jade, know need to worry Mayer."_ Reid steps out from behind the display staring right at them, however his eyes fall onto the various assortments before him and he's caught up in all the desserts laid out for the taking, he reaches for the Lemon Crunch Cake before starting down the aisle.

"There you are," Reid says approaching them, he drops the cake into the cart before Lu charges.

"Uncle Reid!" Lu runs to him, arms stretched out wanting to be picked up. Reid catches her and scoops her up swiftly. "The guys were worried- no scratch that, _Noah_ was worried."

Jade rolls her eyes at that statement. "He's always worried about me, like I'm gonna pull my hair out and head for the nearest, tallest building." She looks annoyed- but there's a smile on her face telling Reid a different story, one that says she really doesn't mind.

"Uncle Reid, Uncle Reid!"

"What munchkin?"

"Auntie Jade's take, she's take, auntie Jade's taking me." Lu's trying to catch her breath obviously too excited to get her sentence out.

Reid just waits patiently; smiles at her and nods, encouraging her to continue. "Breathe baby….. take your time."

Lu inhales, "auntie Jade's taken me to the movies tomorrow."

"Wow! Really?" Reid gets overly excited for Lu's benefit.

"Uh huh….. You wanna come?" Lu's eyes are big and wide as saucers as they ask the question.

"Oh I'd loved to" he looks over at Jade who shrugs her 'yes' "yeah….yeah, I'll come with you tomorrow."

The baby, _who_ had been quiet all that time, starts to cry and Jade picks him up. Laying him on her shoulder, she starts too sway from side to side. Reid puts Lu down and takes over the cart, he then turns to Jade and motions with his head to follow. Reid starts to push the cart; Lu's little hand placed next to his as he moves. Jade follows from behind secretly happy for the help, she giggles quietly, as she sees Reid reach for some Entenmanns's Cinnamon Buns, he drops them into the cart, without even stopping.

"There you are!" Luke calls out. "Jeeze, I thought we were gonna have to get security involved. First you two disappear and then _you_ wander off." Luke smiles and bends down to catch Lu, who is running at him now.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked, staring at Jade. He looks worried and Reid has to refrain from laughing, sensing that Noah is really serious.

"Noah…. I'm fine." Jade groans as she rubs the baby's back.

"Yeah man she's fine," Reid seconds, smacking him on the back.

The baby finally calms down and Jade places him back into the car seat in the cart. She looks tired but doesn't say anything- doesn't want a fuss. Reid steps in pushing out a fake yawn. "Man can we go? I miss the couch."

"You talk to Reid yet?" They were standing in a _very_ long check out line, with a _very_ slow cashier. Jade decided to go to the car and she took the kids with her leaving the guys to finish up.

"Not yet" Noah says, flipping through a magazine absentmindedly.

"Well, when are you?" Luke says annoyed, snatching the magazine.

"Luke you know how Reid is."

Noah tries to get the magazine back but Luke holds on tight. When Noah concedes, Luke bops him on the head with it. "Yeah… Noah, I _know_ how he is, just tell him he can stay, so he doesn't have to ask."

"Okay," Noah drawls out. Luke jabs Noah in the ribs and laughs lightly, he glances to the side of him and sees a man staring not to far from where there're standing.

"Bubby look," Luke whispers. He smacks Noah's arm getting his attention.

"What? Can you stop abusing me…. _please?"_

Luke rolls his eyes at Noah's crack. "Look someone's staring at you."

Noah turns his head, looks straight ahead.

"Don't look," Luke snaps.

"You just told me to."

"I know….. Look but _don't_ look," he's staring at Noah with a weird expressing, like what he's saying makes sense. Now Noah is the one rolling his eyes, nevertheless he tries his best to be inconspicuous. "My man's still got it," Luke jokes bumping his butt into Noah's side.

Noah's brow furrows getting a better look at the guy. "I don't think he's looking at me."

"What?"

"I said, I don't think he's looking at me."

"Yes he is," Luke argues… "What? You think he's looking at me?" Luke looks in the guy's direction and pushes his bangs out of his face, giving a coy smile.

"Hey."

"Relax bubby; you know you're the only one I want."

"Good to know, but _no_ he's not looking at you either" they both finally take a good look at the man, who was staring hard in there direction, eyes barely blinking. He didn't even notice Luke and Noah watching, because he already had his focus on something. Both Luke and Noah followed his line of vision, and followed it right to Reid, who was bent over at the moment trying to decide on honey roasted peanuts or trail mix.

"Why his he always bent over looking at food?"

"I don't know," Noah says trying his best not too laugh.

Reid stands up straight and is now making his way back over to them. "Hey you guy's want some?" Reid holds up about six bags, which Luke grabs- almost smacks out of his hand and drops them in the cart. "What was that for?" Reid asks confused.

"You have an admirer," Luke jerked his head slightly in the direction of the guy. Reid looks in the direction Luke is motioning towards, the guy smiles wide and Reid smiles back, hoping that was the end- no such luck. The guy is walking towards them.

Noah stands behind Reid hand on his shoulder "be nice," he mumbles.

"Aren't I always?"

Noah squeezes Reid's shoulder.

"Ow!" Before Reid can respond further, his admirer is standing in front of him; hand stretched out. Reid stares at it funny, he looks up and see's Luke smiling and _knows_ Noah is either doing the same or scared there'll be a scene. Reid shakes his head "sorry I'm not interested," he removes him self from the situation heads for the exit, "I'll be in the car with Jade and the kids," he yells it loud enough, so that they hear it and then he's gone.

Luke and Noah are left standing there in an awkward situation. The guy clears his throat, "well….. I guess he's not _interested."_

"Yeah….. Sorry about that," Noah smiles, tries too make the situation a little less awkward. "He's a tough nut to crack."

"It's okay" the guy nods his goodbyes and walks off.

"Man that was painful," Noah mumbles, he looks at Luke who is still watching the guy- but Luke doesn't say anything, just runs in the direction of the guy. Noah stands on the line, watching as Luke catches up to him. They have a brief conversation and eventually they exchange pieces of paper. "What was that about?" Noah asks as Luke walks back to him, stuffing the piece of paper into his jeans pocket.

"Reid could change his mind," Luke shrugs "you never know right? Plus he was cute and his style was different that scarf was nice."

"Babe…. don't push," Noah warns "you know how Reid is ever since-"

The line is moving now and Luke is placing items on the conveyer belt. "Noah, he has to get over Chris, he can't live in the past."

"I know it's just….. Chris burned him, ya know?"

"I know bubby."

"I mean he went back to Dallas, he went from being one hour away to almost sixteen, just to get away from him. And let's not even talk about him missing the holidays." Noah is almost squishing the bread he picks up. "What a douche."

"Bubby we need that." Luke takes the bread, pats Noah's hand. "I think you hate him more then Reid does."

"Well, I wouldn't say hate but I really, really don't like him. Don't you feel the same?"

Luke presses his lips together, he looks as if he's thinking about it "bub I really, really, _really_ don't like him," he stresses the last really, like he wants too say more but doesn't. Luke continues putting the items on the conveyer belt. When he's done he moves closer to Noah gives him a kiss, "don't worry, he'll be alright and guess what?"

"What?"

"If you talk to him about staying, he won't be _almost_ sixteen hours away."

Noah sighs, wraps his arm around Luke's shoulder pulling him closer "you know what?"

"What?"

"You're the best husband ever."

"Well, mister you're the best brother ever." Noah looks down at him confused. "Oh come on bubby, you know that's how you look at him…..like a big brother."

Noah blushes he takes out his wallet, hands the cashier his credit card. Luke starts to place the bags into the cart; Noah gets the receipt "thank you," he says and starts to help Luke.

"And for the record," Luke says stopping Noah as he starts to push the cart. "He looks at you the same…..like a little brother."

"Luke said you wanted to see me?" Noah says as he pops his head into the living room, Reid is sitting on the couch, he has a square flat box in his hands.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you, before we left for the movies."

"Okay." Noah sit's on the couch, tucking one leg underneath the other. "What's up?"He says, rubbing his hands together.

"Here" Reid places the square flat box on Noah's knee.

"Is this-?"

"Yep," Reid says cutting him off.

Noah's eyes grow twice their size. "Where were you hiding it?"

"It was in my bag," Reid laughs, watching Noah's expression.

"I knew it," Noah glares.

"Well Mayer, you were all over my bag, I had to lie."

"You can't tell me you have a present for me, and then expect me _not _too want it."

Reid just shrugs and rolls his eyes. "Just open it."

Noah grins wide; takes off the cover. There in the box is a thin white gold chain; he pulls it out, stares at it in shock, looks at Reid in wonderment.

Reid shrugs it off; like it's not a big deal. "Got it, my last week in India, Mumbai to be exact."

Noah holds it out in his hand, it hangs about nineteen inches long. There's a couple of things hanging from it, they look like dog tags, Noah uses his other hand to examine them, he turns them over in his hand; stops when he sees the writing.

One of the dog tags reads 'Luciano,' while the other says 'Noah Luka' and right under his daughters name it says 'Jaden Mayer.' Noah looks back over at Reid, even more surprised.

"My last week there, remember? You called me." Noah just nods his head in understanding. He places the necklace over his head and it hangs around his neck beautifully. "You were so happy about the baby, I figured why not put his name on it."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you ass."

Noah smiles, runs his fingers over the tags "thank you."

"Okay... well before this gets any sappier, I'm gonna get going, I'm sure Jade's all set to complain about me holding her up. The movie starts at twelve forty five." Reid stands up heads for the hallway "see ya later Mayer."

"Reid?"

Reid turns around, looks everywhere _but_ at Noah "yes."

"You're not going back over there are you? We need doctors over here too, and besides you missed Christmas your last trip out there."

Reid rolls his eyes, shakes his head "don't worry, I'm done with my saintly duties," he continues to leave.

"Good," Noah says "and for the record, you know you can stay here as long as you like" Noah laughs quietly; as he watches Reid's steps falter a little.

The house was eerily quiet- granted it was close to one in the morning but usually Noah could at least hear the house settling, or the boiler starting up- nothing. He tried to fall asleep, get comfortable nothing worked. Noah used his arm too prop his head up on his pillow and played absentmindedly with the dog tags that lay against his chest.

His fingers brushed over Luke's name, and Noah glanced over at him. Luke was snoring quietly, curled into himself a little smile on his lips, Noah smirked at that "_he could only be thinking of one thing"_ Noah thought "_me" _He chucked lightly to himself and got up knowing only one thing would make him feel better…Make the time pass.

Noah grabbed his sleep pants off of the lazy boy; quietly he put them on, trying not to disturb Luke.

Noah left the room, and he made his way down the hall: first checking in on Lu. Seeing her bed empty he figured Lu was with Jade, she was known for doing that, Noah shrugged it off and left the room.

He then headed for the only door in the house clad in basketballs, gold stars and yellow duckies, it was a weird combination -Luke's idea.

Luke hoped Jaden, would be as skilled as he was with a basketball. "He is my cousin _that _has to count for something right?" Luke asked the first time he held Jaden.

The little boy stole his heart and he spent the whole day adding the basketball's to the painting, making sure it was ready when Jade and Noah arrived home from the hospital.

Noah ran his finger's over the door before entering the room, slowly he made his way over to the crib and peeked in, a frown immediately attacked his featuring realizing Jaden wasn't their.

Noah sighed deep and left the room.

Back in the hall he noticed Jade's door was cracked, Noah moved towards it and poked his head in, knowing Jaden was in there propped up on his mothers chest sleeping soundly.

Taking a quick peek, Noah immediately saw the baby wasn't there his brow crinkled- he also noticed, Lu was nowhere to be found either. Noah backed up out of the room in a panic and Rushed to his bedroom.

"Luke, Luke," Noah whispered, rocking Luke awake.

"Wha" Luke barely mumbles, rolling away from Noah.

Noah is tapping his shoulder franticly now "wake up Luke, the kids are missing!"

Luke, jumps up lighten quick, he grabs his head; the movement making him a little dizzy. "What?"

"The kids are gone." Noah's voice is shaky as he speaks "I checked in on Lu, she wasn't there, I just figured she was with Jade. Then I went too check on Jaden and he wasn't in his crib."

"And?" Luke says, just as panicked as Noah.

"Well I came to the same conclusion; he was with his mother- except he wasn't."

Luke reaches for his pajama pants "did you wake Jade and tell her?"

"No!" Noah yells like it's the stupidest question he's ever heard.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want too freak her out." Noah is still yelling.

"But you wanted to freak me out?"

"Luke. This is serious."

Luke shakes his head a little, still a little dizzy. He rubs his hands through his hair, trying to concentrate "Reid," is all he says when he gets it together.

"Oh my god, you don't think Reid's in trouble?"

Luke looks at him in astonishment. "Thank god for your looks, Mayer."

"What."

"Reid. Bubby they're with Reid," Luke murmurs already trying too lay back down.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

Luke yarns, grabs a pillow and hugs it to his body. "Where else would they be, if they're not here or with Jade?" Luke lays down yarns again and pats Noah's side of the bed signaling him to lay down also. Noah doesn't budge though just stands there looking at Luke anxiously. Luke tries again patting the bed- still Noah doesn't budge.

Luke sits up, throws the pillow across the room and gets up with a huff. He put's on his shirt and heads for the door Noah right behind him "where are you going?"

"Noah, I'm going to Reid's room, I guarantee you they're all in there."

They head to Reid's room and knock lightly on the door. When they get no response Luke decides to open the door. When they do, they find the room empty. "You were saying blondie."

"Shut up, I hope Lu didn't wander off with the baby."

"You think she would?" Noah says worried.

"I don't know, maybe she wants to lets us know she's capable."

"Oh babe you don't think Reid noticed first and went looking for them."

"Well he is like you trying to fix things before they get out of hand _although_ that freak out in the bedroom says otherwise." A light coming from the stairs distracts Luke and he walks towards it.

"What is it?" Noah asks, Luke waves him off and heads for the stairs. The closer they get to the bottom they hear voices coming from the living room.

The voice sounds familiar.

When they enter the living room they find the television on. Captain Jean-Luc Picard is yelling something at some new enemy in part whatever- Luke doesn't even know, nor does he care.

They look over to the couch; Reid is on his back fast asleep, Jaden on his chest also sleeping.

They both look down and spot Lu, who is curled in a ball on a big plushy pillow, wrapped up in a blanket next to the couch. Luke trudges over to the television turns it off- not brothering to search for the remote, while Noah runs to the linen closet to fetch another blanket for Reid and the baby.

"See" Luke says turning to Noah, watching as he drapes the blanket over them. "I'm going back to bed" Luke gives Noah a kiss and heads for the stairs.

"Sorry," Noah calls out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Luke murmurs almost at the top, "but its okay," he says turning around "I still love you…..bubby?"

"Yeah?"

"Come back to bed"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Saturday's Rock At The Park- But Booty Shaking Alone Ain't Bad Either  
><strong>Author:<strong> jberri79  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Luke, Noah, Reid, Jade OFC's  
><strong>WC:** 4,300  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these characters. This is merely a stress reliever.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Life inside the Mayer Family, at least my take on it.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Warm family moments- but that's not a warning. Loaded with Reid, sorry I like him, just as long as he's not touching Luke.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Reid and Noah are friends in this, the way they should've been on that damn show. Will take somewhat from canon but for the most part AU big time since Reid's dead and such.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Appreciated  
><strong>Beta'd:<strong>Nope all mistakes mind. And mine alone.

"It's really nice out today isn't it?" Luke announced as he held Jaden up in his hands pretending to have him walk. They were sitting on a blanket in the middle of the park. Noah was busy watching Lu climb the monkey bars making sure she was being careful; he didn't hear a word Luke said. "Noah… Noah" Luke said in a tiny voice "please look at me, I'm to cute to ignore" Noah turned around only to see Jaden placed in front of Luke's face- little tongue sticking out, cheeks all big like they were harboring nuts like a chipmunk. Noah laughed out loud and continued watching as Luke bobbed Jaden in front of his face using the little tiny voice "I'm to cute aren't I uncle Noah?"

"Is that supposed to be Jaden's voice Luke?" Noah asked amused.

"What are you talking about Uncle Noah? It's me Jaden and I thank my voice is manly."

"Oh you do huh?" Noah reached out and tickled Jaden's little belly, watching as a little smile crept up on his lips, little teeny tiny spit bubbles at the corners, his little legs kicking out excitedly while he giggled. "Come here" Luke handed Jaden over; watching in delight as Noah happily played with him, lifting him up into the air high above his head… then pulling him back down burying his face into his little belly.

Luke just laughed enjoying the scene before him "hey don't touch that!" he suddenly yelled out stopping Noah's belly baby play. Noah looked in the direction Luke was yelling only to see Lu poking around a discarded soda can with two other curious kids.

"Lu" Noah warned narrowing his eyes. Lu looked up at them, big smile from cheek to cheek. She ran back to the monkey bars, the soda can forgotten.

"Jeeze she's quick, can't take your eyes off of her for a second."

"She's just like her poppy" Noah smirked.

"Hahaha" Luke said reaching for a chip. He popped one into Noah's mouth before taking one for himself.

"Thank you"

"No problem bubby." Luke stretched out on the blanket on his stomach. Noah followed his lead doing the same; placing the baby between them. "Man she's good" Luke said as he and Noah watched Lu swing on the monkey bars "you thank I should go over there?"

Noah shook his head "no… she's okay trust me… if she needed us she'd yell loud… like her poppy."

"Stop making fun of me" Luke whined.

"Can't help it" Noah grinned moving closer towards Luke on the blanket. "Give me a kiss" Luke arched his eye brow and moved in careful not to squish Jaden in the process.

Their kiss was sweet a little tongue involved- but Luke pulled back not wanting to get carried away. Noah whined as soon as they broke contact. "Sorry baby" Luke stuck out his bottom lip "don't be mad at me."

"No worries, we_ are _in a children's park, we should be more discreet" Luke nodded and bit his bottom lip as he listened "but later… You. Are. Mine. You do know that right?"

"Oh….. I know." Luke cleared his throat, "you think Reid aced his interview?" Luke quickly changes the subject- seeing as he couldn't do anything about his needs right now.

Luke giggled quietly watching as Noah caught on and gave his own giggle. "I think he'll knock it out of the park- plus they'd be crazy not to hire him. Although I think he would actually like to be out here right now then trying to impress some suit. What kind of place has interviews on Saturday?"

"The kind of place that wants Reid and wants to make sure they get him."

"True but it's so nice out today" Noah looked around the park smiling bright "what about Jade?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh no" Luke deadpanned. He laughed seeing the frown that fell on Noah's face "oh poor baby, you know Jade loves hanging with us- but a chance to stay at home and relax by herself…. you know she would jump on that."

It was true Jade loved hanging with them and having Lu up underneath her- almost tripping over the child since Lu loved being in Jade's presence- loved doing girly things with her- but sometimes Jade needed time to herself, needed a breather. So this morning when the boys announced they would be going to the park with Lu and asked if they could take Jaden she practically shoved the kid into the Luke's arms and ran to her room. Most likely to get more sleep.

"Yeah, yeah I know- but it's beautiful out today" Noah said inhaling; soaking in the sun.

And it was. It was the middle of April usually there would be a slight chill in the air Chicago was known for hanging on to the cold whether practically having to be dragged kicking and screaming into spring- but this morning. A Saturday when Noah awoke, the sun was shining bright he decided that the family should spend the day at the park, Luke was all for it, he was already at the fridge picking out things for their picnic basket- just as excited about the day like Noah was.

"So are we gonna talk about it?" Luke suddenly asked.

"Talk about what"

"Noah"

"Luke"

Luke narrowed his eyes- got all pouty and turned his face away. "Fine you wanna act like you don't know what I'm talking about…. than I'm not talking to you."

"Luke, come on baby, I'm sorry" Luke still had his head turned away. Noah reached over Jaden and rubbed his hand up and down Luke's back "let's talk okay."

"Now you wanna talk?"

"I'm sorry babe- but there's no use in talking, Reid's not going to come, he's not gonna risk running into Chris and Katie…. you know that."

"So…. What he spends Easter alone?" Luke had finally turned around his mouth still in a pout.

"Nah…. not really Jade might stay" Noah added hopeful. "It's much safer that way" Noah joked.

"Stop Noah," Luke whined.

"Oh Come on Luke, I know you remember New Years?"

"Of course" Luke murmured. "How could I forget?"

It was highly likely Jade would be staying home.

Her last trip back to Oakdale left her a little num; Lucinda was not nice to her. Not one bit. It took all of Jade's strength not to mash the old women's face into Emma's beautifully made dinner table.

By the end of the night Noah had Jade swung over his shoulder heading out the back door a string of curse words leaving a trail. "That's true Jade could keep Reid, Company. Although they could end up killing each other," Luke quipped getting back to the original conversation.

"They like each other" Noah stated seriously. "They'd both probably eat raw meat before admitting it" Noah shrugged "but they do."

Luke laughed out loud "you're so right bubby."

Reid pulled up in front of the house, he was exhausted. He was shown every part of that damn hospital from top to bottom. He placed his head on the steering wheel resting momentarily.

His stomach growled loudly startling him "damn" he whispered "that was weird" Reid looked at his watch shocked by the time "shit it's almost four" he rubbed his belly a few times before deciding to step out of the car. He definitely needed to eat- hadn't eaten since seven am…. when Luke stacked his plate with pancakes.

He walked slowly up the path to the house- mood shitty as ever.

Without food Reid was not a happy camper, he hoped there was something in the fridge he could make quick without having to put much effort into it.

Reid looked on the side of the house- checking to see if they were back, if they were…. he would sure enough guilt trip one of the guys into making him something to eat.

Seeing the driveway empty, he sighed and put his key in the door.

Before Reid even turned the key, he heard a blast of loud music come from out of know where; he looked around stunned, wondering where the hell it was coming from. _It couldn't be Mrs. Edna she don't roll like that _Reid thought, he laughed suddenly- caught off guard by how the comment sounded running through his mind "must be cause I'm hungry." All of a sudden the music got louder.

Reid stared at the door "what the hell" shaking his head he finally turned the key and went in. As soon as he did the music's bass engulfed him, if Reid had closed his eyes he would've sworn he was in a night club.

Reid stood in the hallway for a moment listening to the music- puzzled look on face. The lyrics flowing through the house were the most vulgar he had ever heard even for him.

_'Where my bitch at? Look a hot girl is a silent hoe If a bitch get outta line she a violent hoe Ain't no pest, far from being a whining hoe. Fuck up she confess, she ain't no lyin hoe. That's what I need, a hot girl is a jazzy bitch, I'd take her any day for a classy bitch.__  
><em>_On the down low for her n- she a nasty bitch. I tell her touch it, she gon' reach down and grab the dick.'__  
><em>  
><em>Oh my god <em>Reid thought, he put his hand to his chest and stood dumbfounded in the hallway.

He walked warily down the hall, making sure to not make a sound, the lyrics of the song getting crasser with each step he took.

When Reid reached the entrance to the living room, Jade was on the couch dancing, head bopping and booty shaking. She held a milk shake in one hand and a piece of cake in the other. Reid glared at that, it was his lemon crunch cake she was eating. _Uh huh_

Reid leaned back into the wall and watched as Jade continued to dance, eat _his _cake and sip her milkshake.

A new voice came through the speakers and Jade seemed to get more excited, Reid had never heard this song before- but he knew that voice, he was old- but not in a coffin.

_'Lil' Wayne in the twat have it hurtin and thumpin They be like, "That n- small girl but he workin wit something Lil' Wayne on fire I'll smash on your boo before a hot girl bang What's the matter with you?'__  
><em>  
>"Yeah Jade," Reid called out. "What's the matter with you?" The sudden intrusion of Reid's voice caused Jade to fall backwards over the couch. "Oh shit" Reid yelled running towards her.<p>

Jade was on the floor on her back- left foot hanging over the back of the couch, Lemon crunch cake in pieces all over the floor. Oddly enough the milkshake didn't spill, the lid and straw in place- clutched in Jade's hand.

Reid crouched down next to her worried look on his face "are you alright!" He yelled over the sound of the loud music.

Jade glared at him as she rubbed the back of her head.

Reid stood up and walked over to the stereo to turn it off.

"Damn it Reid, you scared the shit out of me" Jade finally said while she still rubbed at her head.

"Sorry but you would've heard me" Reid chuckled "if you didn't have the music so damn loud." As soon as Reid mentioned the music, Jade turned four shades of red and looked away. Reid crouched back down to check her head "does it hurt?"

"A little… you don't think I need a doctor do you?" She asked hissing.

Reid scoffed and rolled his eyes "well what the hell am I?"

"Shut up ass"

Reid smiled and pulled her up right, she sat Indian style on the floor while Reid leaned over her checking her head. "I think you're fine…. just don't go to sleep. And tell me if there's any dizziness okay?"

Jade nodded as she rubbed her head.

"So….the music…."Reid said "that's kinda different. I take it you weren't expecting anyone."

"Reid" Jade warned.

"Okay- okay" he helped her up and led her to the couch. Reid took her milkshake and took a sip "this is good…. to bad about the cake" he smirked.

"Shut it."

"So…."Reid said "is that what you like?" He couldn't help messing with her, he knew Jade probably had a lot of different taste in music- but this definitely took the cake.

"I was just having some fun"

Reid nodded his head in understanding "you were free- no Lu asking you a thousand different questions"

"Don't get me wrong I love her but-"

"You don't have to explain trust me I-"

Before Reid could finish his sentence, his stomach growled loud "sorry he" said gruffly.

Jade laughed lightly and got up. She stumbled a little "whoa."

"Hey hey hey are you okay?" Reid asked concerned.

"Just lost my balance is all" Jade explained.

"So it's not your head?" Reid asked- just to make sure.

"Nah huh I'm fine" She pushed passed him and headed for the hallway "come on."

Reid's brow furrowed "where are we going?"

"To the kitchen dummy…. your stomach sounds angry."

Reid blinked stunned and followed. "Um Jade" Reid said as he followed her down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a violent ho?"

"Shut it Reid!"

"So wait…. Katie blamed you?" Jade asked confused.

Reid nodded "Uh huh" he said; face to stuffed with food to say anything else.

They were sitting on the couch back in the living room; Jade had given Reid a piece of lasagna, something she made earlier to tell the guys 'thanks for the breather.'

"She walked in on you two?"

"Yep" he said swallowing hard. "He kissed me and I kissed back. Then Katie walked in….He pushed me away and said I came on to him, she kicked me out that same day. We haven't spoken since" Reid shrugged and took another bite of food "this is good Jade."

"Thanks" she smiled "Reid?"

"Yeah"

"You seem okay but are you….Really?" She asked the question carefully- didn't want to offend him or embarrass him, Reid was tough but he wasn't made of steal.

"Do you even care?" Reid asked- tongue licking at folk trying hard to keep smile from appearing.

"No…I could care less" Jade smiled, as she tucked her left leg under herself and turned all her attention on Reid signaling him to talk.

Reid rolled his eyes and placed his plate on the table- still trying to fight the smile.

He picked up his drink and took a slow sip; he narrowed his eyes at her before speaking. "You can't tell Noah….he'd freak… so that means _Jade _you can't tell Luke… telling Luke is like telling everyone."

"Tell me about it," she mumbled.

Reid smirked hearing that.

"I mean he's not a blabber mouth, he just gets so…." she looked around the room trying to find the right words.

"Riled up…." Reid finished.

"That's the word" Jade snapped her fingers as she agreed.

"Yeah" Reid shook his head "he can't help himself."

"It can be a problem…. but it's also one of his best qualities" Jade added.

"Yeah" Reid agreed a great quality.

They sat in silence for a while, Reid watching Jade to see if he were making the right choice. He took another sip of his drank and quietly sucked on the inside of his cheek.

Sensing Reid didn't want to talk, Jade decided to get up. She pushed up intending to leave him alone with his thoughts.

"We slept together" he blurted out.

Jade fell back onto the couch mouth in the shape of an O "are you serious."

"Like a heart attack" Reid deadpanned.

"I'm listening"

"Okay and remember" Reid put up is pointer finger directing it at Jade "you can't tell Noah….. Luke may be a problem-"

"But Noah…" Jade's eye's got wide "he might drive to Oakdale and have a little chat with Mr. Hughes."

"Exactly"

"My lips are sealed," she promised.

Reid got really comfortable before he started his story; he laid back into the couch with his plate and took small bites. He blinked a couple of times before beginning, he was pretty sure he was crazy for telling her- but he figured he should tell someone.

Taking a deep breath, he decided what the hell, he already dropped the bomb, why not keep going "It was the night before their wedding" he started.

_There was a knock at the door, Reid was home alone and Katie was staying at her sister's for the night, with the rest of the women who were in the wedding party. It was her last night as a so called 'free woman' so she decided to spend it at Margo's and leaving from there to the church was the best idea._

_Reid was just about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door, it was close to eleven so he wondered who it could be. Without checking the peep hole he flung open the door intending to curse out who ever had the nerve to be knocking on his door so late at night. _

_Before he could get the words out, Chris was in his arms ripping at shirt and grinding into him begging to be fucked._

_Reid didn't know what to do; he had wanted this for so long- but was resigned to the fact that Chris wanted Katie, so he let him go. Feeling the hard bulge between Chris's legs pressing against him, he decided not to ask questions- just led Chris to his room and fucked him into dawn. __  
><em>  
>"So then what happen?" Jade asked curious.<p>

"He left" Reid said simply- shrugging his shoulders "a few days' later he kissed me and told Katie I had been trying for mouths to sleep with him."

"Did you deny it?"

"How could I? We _did _sleep together- but I knew telling her wouldn't help… Chris would just lie and make me look crazy. So I packed my bags and-"

"Went to Mumbai" Jade finished.

"Pretty much," Reid laughed "I just had to get out of there."

"And the guys know nothing about this?"

"They only know about the kiss, they don't know the whole story. And you won't tell them right?"

"I promise" Jade said quickly.

"Promise what?" Jade and Reid turned to the hallway entrance to see Noah standing there inquisitive look on his face.

Jade and Reid both smiled "nothing" they both said simultaneously giving each other side way glances.

"Uh huh" Noah said voice sounding doubtful, he eyed them closely before he turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

"So…." Reid Said "I'm not coming with you next weekend"

They were all sitting at the kitchen table eating the lasagna Jade had made.

Lu sat on Jade's lap- face smeared with pasta sauce. And Reid, held Jaden in his arms feeding him tiny pieces of the meal from the nub of his bent pointer finger, his little tongue sticking out to lick the treat, little arms flailing about. Reid nuzzled his chubby cheeks and bounced his leg slowly loving the squeal he got in return.

"We figured as much," Noah replied smiling- loving the scene before him.

"Yeah," Luke confirmed "we don't want you to be alone though," he said sadly.

"He won't be." All three guys turned to stare at Jade "what? You really thought I would go and have to deal with Lucinda again…. you remember last time right?"

"That's what I tried to tell him earlier," Noah said gesturing to Luke.

"Shut up bubby."

"What happen last time?" Reid asked interested.

"Reid" Noah smirked "lets just say, thank god Jade is light and easy to pick up"

"Hahaha funny Mayer," Jade turned her attention towards Reid "all you need to know" Jade wiped off Lu's mouth before finishing "is if someone makes you that angry you should probably stay away from them" Jade stopped to think about that remark for a moment. "Scratch that," she said "if an old lady makes you that mad…. you should probably stay away because you're bound to catch a case." All three men turned to look at her again; strange look on their faces.

"Jade…."Luke asked "have you been looking at The House Wives of Atlanta again?"

"Maybe" she blushed. "Anyway the point is guys…. I'm not going so Reid won't be alone."

Reid ducked his head at Jade's statement and Luke and Noah shared a look between each other.

"What the hell is up with the two of you?" Jade asked annoyed.

"Nothing" both guys said giggling to themselves.

Reid was lying in bed watching an old episode of 'Angel' "why do I like this show" he rolled his eyes and got situated under the comforter. He heard a light knock at his door "come in" he said expecting it to be Noah.

Reid was sure Noah wasn't gonna let the conversation he heard earlier between Jade and him drop- but until Noah approached him, he wasn't saying anything. "What's wrong Mayer… can't sleep?"

"I believe Mayer's knocked out."

Reid's head shot up "Jade?" Reid sat up in bed. "Is everything okay…is it your head?" He asked.

"Everything's fine…my head's fine," Jade stood in front of the bed not knowing what to do next.

"Ummm…. you wanna sit?"

"Sure" she said.

Reid gestured for Jade to sit on the bed "ooh you're watching 'Angel' I love this show."

"Jade…." Reid asked suspiciously.

"Yeah"

"What's up?"

Jade sighed deep and turned to face him "um" she cleared her throat intentionally not knowing how to start "I just wanted to say thank you for being so good with Jaden, he really likes you a lot."

Reid just stared at her- shocked look on his face he hadn't expected that "uhhh" he was really stuck "thank you" he said, he didn't know what else to say.

Jade stood up quick, her admission causing her to be a little embarrassed. She got to the door and swung it open quick ready to escape. Halfway out, she stopped. Without turning to face him again she said "I'm happy you got the job." With that said she was gone, leaving Reid on his bed dumbstruck.

"Whoa" he whispered the smile he had been trying to withhold stretching now from cheek to cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** You've been waiting  
><strong>Author:<strong> jberri79  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Luke, Noah, Reid, Jade OFC's  
><strong>WC:** 4,314  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these characters. This is merely a stress reliever.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Life inside the Mayer Family, at least my take on it.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Warm family moments- but that's not a warning. Loaded with Reid, sorry I like him, just as long as he's not touching Luke.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Reid and Noah are friends in this, the way they should've been on that damn show. Will take somewhat from canon but for the most part AU big time since Reid's dead and such.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Appreciated  
><strong>Beta'd:<strong>Nope all mistakes mind. And mine alone.

"Luke, would you leave me alone? I said no! Geeze" Reid turned around continuing to fill the paper bag he had up with plastic containers containing left over food Noah had made last night for dinner.

"So you're happy with being alone?" Luke retorted standing in back of him arms crossed, foot tapping.

Reid braced himself on the kitchen counter trying to refrain from yelling.

Why could Luke not get it? He was happy, content, didn't need the drama of a relationship- right now. Except to Luke that sounded like 'I'm lonely, I wanna die, please help me find a man.' He stood up straight, the sound of Luke's foot tapping still echoing through the kitchen and grabbed a thermos containing apple juice and placed it in the bag. "Do we have any more apples or oranges?" Reid asked turning around.

Luke was staring at him like he had a parrot on his head and continued too tap his foot.

_God, I wish Noah were here _Reid thought pushing pass him and checking in the fridge- since Luke wouldn't answer.

"So you're just gonna ignore me?"

Reid bent down looking in the crisper, he found apples and placed one in the brown bag deciding too do _just_that- ignore Luke.

"Reid"

Reid acts as if he hasn't heard Luke. Making sure the bag has everything it needs he checks it one last time before closing it. Luke hasn't said anything for a while, he thinks the subjects been dropped. Reid makes it to the kitchen exit thinking he's home free.

"Reid! Would you talk to me? Stop ignoring me."

No such luck.

Reid turns around; he runs his free hand through his hair stopping at the back pulling a little "Luke I gotta go."

"We need to talk"

"Jesus Luke, drop it!" Reid knew his tone was harsh but he was annoyed and Luke was like a dog with a bone. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took deep breaths before addressing him "look, I'm going to go and drop this off to Jade, I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"That's nice of you but you should think about your-"

"Luke, damn it, stop it already!"

The front door opened and both men knew it was Noah. Silently they stood there listening as the footsteps got closer "what's going on?" Noah asked seemingly uninterested as he made it to the kitchen entrance where Reid stood.

"Nothing" Reid muttered.

"I just want Reid to meet people."

"Jesus! Shut up!" Reid lost all control and exploded. His out burst caused the bag too fall and food too go everywhere. He stood there staring at it in a daze, watching as meatloaf slid across floor and cookies and apple mixed together in a pile.

Noah and Luke both jumped at the tone. Reid was unfazed by their movements, he was still looking down at the floor "shit that was for Jade" he murmured to himself.

Noah's hand on his shoulder squeezing tight brought him back "hey" Reid looked up face almost blink, Noah just squeezed tighter "you okay?"

"That was for Jade" he repeated.

"Reid I just-"

"Luke" Noah cut in, voice sounding like a warning.

Noah reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet "here, take this" he pulled out two twenties and grabbed Reid's hand placing the money in it.

"I don't need your money, Noah I'll take care of it."

"Reid, just take it and take her to lunch. I'm sure she'd like that."

Reid looked back down at the mess "I gotta clean this up" he made a move too start and Noah grabbed his arm.

"I'll clean it up, just go. I'll clean it all up… all of it." Reid and Noah stared at each other for a moment then Reid started too nod his head, he understood…he understood Noah meant he'd make Luke back off or at least try.

"Reid"

"Luke stop" Noah's voice was tight, he loved his husband but sometimes he didn't know when to quit and right now his pushing was grating. Noah turned Reid around and practically pushed him out the kitchen "tell Jade 'hi' from home." Reid didn't respond just walked away- the money Noah gave him clenched tight in his hand.

When Noah heard the front door slam he focused his attention on Luke. He really had no words "well, if you're gonna say something just say it" Luke replied.

"Just leave him alone Luke."

"But"

"Luke!"

"He's-"

"What part don't you get? You're making him miserable." If there was one thing Noah was sure about it was that. Luke was making Reid miserable; he couldn't do anything without Luke bringing up 'scarf guy' at the super market and that was one Reid had actually met- even if it were for five seconds. Now Luke was starting too point out the guy who jogged by the house every morning, the guy in tight black pants who did construction on the streets, the guy who came last week to fix the lights. Reid couldn't get a moment's peace and it was starting to get too him.

Luke rolled his eyes feeling as though Noah was being dramatic; he grabbed the broom and started to clean up the mess.

Noah shook his head knowing that Luke wasn't taking it serious "you can ignore me all you want- but I'm telling you, what you're doing isn't helping, it's making things worse."

"Noah, please, he's overreacting."

"Do you want him to leave?"

"Of course not" Luke said shocked at Noah's outburst.

"Well, that's what will happen if you don't stop" Noah tried reasoning. "And Lu's attached to him… and Jaden… well, Reid's getting attached to him."

"I know" Luke whispered looking down; he couldn't make eye contact with Noah for fear of being found out.

"That's what you're banking on isn't?" Luke didn't look up- but he was caught, Noah knew him well. "You know what? Don't even say anything" he started to leave the kitchen but suddenly changed his mind "you know what Luke, keep pushing him and even his love for the kids won't make him stay, he'll go back to Dallas or even worse back to India… do you want that?" Noah shook his head and then he was gone, he didn't even stick around to hear Luke's answer.

"Hi" Reid said approaching the receptionist desk "I'm looking for a Jade Taylor" she had her head down looking through a magazine not bothering to look up._ One of those_he thought. Reid cleared his throat deciding to pull out the big guns, he hated to do it, but really sometimes it had to be done. "Maybe I should talk to your supervisor, since you think greeting visitors is beneath you."

The receptionist looked up ready too shoot her mouth off but thought better of it when she saw who it was "Dr. Oliver" she stuttered.

"Yeah, Dr. Oliver. Tell me" he looked at the name tag on her blouse "Nancy is it? Do you treat all visitors' this way?" He was about to go into a tirade when he heard his name being called from across the room. Looking up he saw Jade waving him over. He smiled and was about to step away from the desk "you didn't answer my question? Should I…you know talk to your supervisor? I'll be over there for a bit" he pointed in Jade's direction and then backed up from the desk "you think on that."

Reid left the receptionist sitting at her desk speechless and scared shitless.

"You didn't have to do this" Jade sighed "you've already done so much by helping me get this job."

"It's just lunch Jade, not jewelry or cold hard cash, besides it's on Noah."

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"Long story" he picked up a handful of her fries and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Hey, eat your own food" she grabbed his taco and took a big bite "if you wanted fries you should've ordered them" her top lip smeared with sour cream as she spoke.

"Was that a big enough bite?" Reid asked amazed by how much she could chew.

She shrugged her shoulders "it could've been bigger, you gonner finish that?" she pointed to a chicken casadias on his plate- hand already hovering over it waiting for the reply.

"Give me your burger and it's a deal" Reid smirked.

"I already bit into it."

He just stared waiting for the right answer "fine, take it. Why didn't you just order the burger in the first place?" Jade asked.

I could say the same to you; you know" Reid grinned biting into the burger.

"Shut up"

_Knock- knock _

Luke stuck his head into their bedroom he easily spotted Noah on their bed trying to catch up on some sleep. Luke made his way to the bed and climbed in; he knew Noah wasn't sleeping just laying there trying to. "You mad at me?" he asked wrapping his arm around Noah's waist.

"You push to much Luke, you have to stop."

"I just want him to be happy Noah…like we are."

Noah sighs "he is happy Luke; you just refuse to see it. He's not looking for anybody right now, so leave him alone."

Luke doesn't say anything and Noah already knows no matter what he says to him, Luke's gonna do what he wants to do- until it blows up in his face.

**Three days later A Saturday evening.**

There was a knock at the door, Luke was at home with the children, Jade was at work and Noah and Reid had went grocery shopping. Luke had wanted to go but the tension between him and Reid was at a high level. Luke wouldn't drop 'the you need companionship speech' and Reid wouldn't drop 'the please leave me alone stance.'

Luke had just put Jaden down for a nap. Walking down the hallway he peeked into Lu's room just to make sure she was in there. Looking in he spotted her on her bed highly engrossed in a Disney Show.

Luke made his way to his bedroom deciding to take a nap, he was almost out when the door bell rung. _Who could that be?_He thought. Luke walked down the hallway peeking into Lu's room, he noticed she had fallen asleep; he then peeked in on Jaden just to make sure everything was alright. The door bell rung again and he hurried down stairs; he didn't want the noise to wake the kids.

Coming down the stairs, Luke notices a series of red and blue swirling around through the window of the front door "what the hell?" he mumbled baffled at the lights.

Opening up the door Luke was greeted by a big police officer staring down on him "does a Jade Taylor live here?" The officer asked in a deep stern voice. All Luke could do was nod; he had lost his voice as soon as he saw the cop.

"Do we need anything else?" Noah asked looking down at a now full to the brim cart.

Reid looked down at the list he had in hand scanning over the marked over items "nah, I think we're done. Good thing too, I'm hungry and Jade promised Lasagna."

Noah rolled his eyes and started too push the cart toward the check out line "Reid, she may be to tired to make Lasagna."

"It's her night" Reid complained "I don't care if she orders it, as long as it gets there."

"You're an ass."

"Thanks Mayer, you always say the sweetest things to me" Reid bats his eyelashes and starts too put items on the conveyer belt. "But, if she's too tired, I'll order Chinese, it's Saturday… take out is the way to go anyway."

"We just brought all this food and we're going to order take out?" Noah asked flabbergasted.

"Yes Mayer, don't get your undies in a bunch."

Noah laughed and pushed the cart into Reid's side "shut up." He laughed as he watched Reid stumble from the push.

Reid stands up straight acts as though the push did nothing "you know" he says ignoring the smirk on Noah's face "shut up Mayer….anyway you know I love the kids but this is so much easier in and out, no crying or temper tantrums."

"Hey, Luke hardly ever does that anymore."

"Shut up" Reid says laughing "you know who I'm talking about."

"Yeah but you love her"

"Yeah, she can be a little terror sometimes when she doesn't get her way but yeah" Reid smiles as he's thinking "I do" Reid hands the cashier the money and helps the bag boy put the bags into the cart.

Noah get's the change and helps finish up. "We all set now?" Noah asked.

"Yep" Reid takes the cart and starts to push and Noah walks beside him in silence. They get to the car and pack the groceries in the back in silence.

"You wanna drive?" Reid asked.

"You only asked because you _want_me to drive."

Reid just shrugs "maybe."

Noah rolls his eyes "give me the keys Reid."

They get in and Reid turns on the radio- which Noah instantly turns off "why'd you do that?"

"Listen about Luke" Noah starts.

Now it's Reid's turn too roll his eyes "we were having a pleasant time Mayer, why fuck it up?"

"He means well Reid, he really does it's just sometimes…."

"He doesn't know when to stop?" Reid finishes.

"Yeah"

Reid just nods.

"Just don't" Noah grabs the steering wheel- knuckles turning white "just don't…."

"Don't leave?" Noah doesn't look at him he can hear Reid sighing contemplating "I'm not…I won't leave." Noah doesn't say anything "did you hear me?" Reid asked.

Noah finally nods slowly "yeah I heard….thanks."

"Ack your emotions make my teeth hurt. Now put the car in drive, let's get out of here."

"Yes, Jade Taylor lives here; she's my cousin. Is she okay?" Luke asked nervously.

"Come with me" the cop walks down the walkway and Luke follows. When he get's to the front he sees two women one being Jade. There's another cop standing by her and Luke notices Jade is handcuffed.

"Okay, what's happening?"

"This woman over here claims your cousin here attacked her and threw paint on her car."

"All over my car!" the woman yells "she's fucking crazy."

"I didn't do that" Jade pleaded staring at the cop "I didn't."

"Unfortunately there are no witnesses to say she didn't" the officer says to Luke "so we're going to have to take her down to the station."

"Why?" Jade yells panicking "I didn't do anything…she did it."

"Jade, be quite why would the women throw paint on her own car?" Luke snapped.

At that moment Noah and Reid pull up and immediately without saying anything to each other get out of the car.

"What's going on?" Noah asked watching the cop cautiously.

Reid goes over to a handcuffed Jade, making sure she's okay.

"Jade's at it again" Luke sneered. He wrung his hands out in front of himself "I knew it. I knew it was a matter of time before you screwed up!" Luke was looking directly at Jade not paying any attention to Noah- his anger getting the best of him.

"Luke!" Noah yelled trying to get his husbands attention.

Reid turns his head to look at Luke; he's shocked by the outburst. Blinking several times he turns his attention on the officer "do you have to keep the handcuffs on her? She won't run" Reid gives Jade a quick look-over. Her eyes look watery and Reid can tell she's struggling not to cry and her body is trembling with fear- at least that's what Reid thinks.

"Don't be nice to her" Luke yells practically pulling at his hair "she wants to cause trouble? Then let her be scared. I knew it; I knew you hadn't changed, still the same old Jade. Not even motherhood could tame you!"

"Jesus Christ! Luke, Shut up" Noah grabs Luke by the arm and shakes him a little "you're not helping, you're making it worse" Noah pushes him back- hand still tight around Luke's arm. He can't believe this is happening. He takes a deep breath and lets go "Stay here, I'm gonna go and talk to the cop" Luke looks like he's about to protest but the look in Noah's eyes tells him to be quiet.

Noah looks up to see Ms. Edna coming out of her house. She crosses over their garden and heads into the house, Noah knows it's to watch the children. "Stay here" he repeats to Luke. There's a headache forming now, Noah doesn't know who he's madder at Jade for being arrested or Luke for the outburst.

"Officers please tell us what happened." Noah's running his hand over his forehead trying to ease the pain. He looks down to see Jade leaned into Reid- forehead pressed into shoulder, if this wasn't such a serious matter he would want to take a picture.

"Well" one of the officers start "that woman over there claims she was attacked by Ms. Taylor and that she threw paint on her car" Noah looks over towards the woman his eyes do a quick scan. She's about 25-30, long blond hair, slim figure, dressed like a super model, nasty smirk on her face.

"I didn't" Jade says her voice straining.

Reid holds tighter "calm down" he says "take a deep breath."

"Yes you did, you stupid black bitch."

Before anyone can say anything Luke speaks up "what does any of this have to do with her being black?"

The woman says nothing just stands there with her arms folded, that same nasty smirk on her face. Noah looks back at the cop "did you get both of their statements?"

"Well your…"

"My cousin" Noah says.

"Well your cousin claims she was walking up to the front of her house when Ms." he looks down at his notes "Ms. Jennings called out to her. She says she walked over to her and Ms. Jennings asked her a question."

"What question Jade?" Reid asks "What question?" Noah, Reid and the officers waited for Jade to speak.

Jade finally raises her head "she asked me what gives me the right to live here in this big house with all of you." Jade's face is red; she's straining not to cry and Reid puts his hand behind her head pushing it back down onto his shoulder.

"Wait" Noah says "if Jade and this woman both have different versions of the event why is Jade the only one being handcuffed and taken away?"

"The evidence on the car and no one saw what happened" the officer explains.

Just then a young woman about Jade's age comes out of her house holding a baby "officer, officer" she yells trying too get his attention. Everyone looks up to see her coming across the street- baby hanging from hip. She stops in front of them and takes a deep breath "sorry" she says still trying to catch her breath "um my name's Michele, I live right over there" she points to her house.

"And your point?" Reid snaps.

"Reid!"

Reid doesn't respond just rubs Jade's back checking the cuffs. Hoping they're not cutting into skin.

"Oh, it's alright he's annoyed, I would be too" she gives Noah a big smile and tucks a strand of red hair behind her ear "like I said before, my names Michele and I saw everything" Michele looks at the officer "she didn't do anything, she was walking towards her house and that woman over there called out to her."

Michele explained to the officer's what really happened when Jade was approaching the house "she started yelling at her staying she didn't belong here and she had no right to be here with her baby, she said she was a user and pretty soon you all would wise up, I guess 'you all' meaning you three" Michele explained laying eyes on all three men.

The other woman by now had shut up and wouldn't look anyone in the face.

"Is that what happened Jade?" Reid asked. He felt as she nodded gently against his shoulder.

Noah turned around to look at Luke. The regretful look on his face almost broke him, he knew Luke would feel bad but Noah couldn't think about that right now… he had to get Jade out of those handcuffs.

"Can you take these off now?" Reid asks- hands grazing over steel.

"What about the paint?" the officer asks.

"She did that" Michele says pointing at the other woman.

"I did not you lying bitch!"

"She was holding it when she called her name" Michele continued unfazed by the woman's outburst.

"Unfortunately the cop says again, it's your word against hers so…."

"I recorded it!" Michele yells out cutting the cop off. She digs into her robe and pulls out her phone "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I was nervous, I didn't want to wake my baby. But I saw things getting out of hand so I picked little Nicky up and here we are."

Noah stares down at her, a smile on his face "its okay and thank you" he whispers.

Reid turns his head giving her a cold stare "sorry" he mumbles "I was just…I"

"Its okay, you were worried about your family" Reid gives a stiff nod and continues to rub circles on Jade's back. "It's no problem" she says giving the cop the phone.

It was completely dark outside, the street lights the only light. Four figures stood on the side walk, the sound of a television in the distance the only sound. The cop car long gone with an angry bitter woman who wanted her day in court sitting, seething in the back seat as it drove off.

Michele had long since gone, but not before making arrangements to get Jaden and Nicky together. Reid gave the house and his cell phone number before she left promising her a play date. If the situation weren't so tense he would've made a remark about parents and their stupid names for shit, but he shrugged it off and thanked her again before she left.

It had started too drizzle and neither one of then had attempted to move. Reid, Noah and Luke stood in the background watching as Jade stared up at the night sky. "Jade, honey lets go inside" Noah suggested.

"Yeah," Reid piped in "it's starting to really come down babe, your hair. I know how black women are about their hair" Reid joked, he let out a nervous laugh trying to ease the tension. She turned and cracked a smile at him, body slightly swaying; a sad smile spread across her face has her eyes landed on Luke- who could barely look at her.

She sighed and started to walk towards the front door, walking pass them like they weren't there "I wanna be alone" she mumbled as she did it.

"Jade!" Luke called out.

"Stop Luke, leave her alone" Noah said walking back to the car.

"But"-

"Go check on Ms. Edna, I'm sure she's tired and would like to go home."

"I should go check on Jade she's-"

"Leave her alone Luke" Reid said this time "just let her be."

Noah and Reid stood by the car tired looks on their faces. They just wanted to get the groceries out of the car, make dinner and try and salvage the rest of the night.

Luke knew too stop, he heard it in their voices. He heard the 'leave her alone, you've done enough' tone.

They didn't wait for a response- just started lifting up bags. And Luke walked up the walkway knowing what he had done, knowing he may have broken something between him and his cousin.

Jade stood in the hallway, the view to the living room clear. She smiled watching as her son slept peacefully in his portable crib, watching as Ms. Edna dozed off on the couch while Lu sat beside her attempting to paint her finger nails like a grown up. She was about to say something when the front door opened up.

Luke stood there staring at her, using a lopsided grin as an olive branch. Noah and Reid appeared behind him with groceries in hand "baby, go tell Ms. Edna she can go."

"She's sleeping Noah" Jade said "let her sleep" Noah smiled at her and nodded in understanding. He then pushed passed Luke trying to get to the kitchen, Reid right behind him.

They were alone again just staring. Although there was a slight suspicion that Noah and Reid were eavesdropping, it didn't take long to drop off grocery bags on the kitchen table.

"Jade I'm sorry" Luke started.

"I don't want your apology."

"Jade I'm-"

"I said I don't want it" her voice was calm "you've been waiting for me to mess up… just waiting" she shook her head, turned around and started walking up the stairs. "Noah" she called out, knowing he was listening.

"Yeah?" He said timidly- knowing he'd been caught.

"Just order food tonight…. I can't… not right now. Get what ever you want Reid." knowing he was also listening.

"Okay they both said in sync."

Jade disappeared up the stairs. The sound of her door slamming made Luke flinch "she'll forgive you," Noah said appearing.

"Yeah, she will" Reid agreed. He shrugged his shoulders "apparently that's what families do."

However Luke could see the doubt in Noah and Reid's eyes, he had gone too far and he knew it. As close as they were, Luke knew he may have definitely broken something between him and is cousin maybe permanently.


End file.
